detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Mummy Ping and the Snake Man of Evil
Mummy Ping and the Snake Man of Evil is the 8th episode of season 4 and the 48th episode overall. When Holger accidentally triggers Dr. Ping's fish allergy, Lee's father ends up in the hospital. Now Lee has to get there first when he realizes The Serpent is on his way there. Plot The episode opens with Lee and Holger riding a bus. Holger is carrying a gift basket, and when Lee asks him whether he plans to visit Mr. Ping in the hospital with it, Holger realizes this is a good idea and gets off at the hospital. Soon, Jenny gets on the bus as well, and they head to school together. Cam, meanwhile, has finally finished off his suspension and is back at school. Unfortunately for him, it turns out that the students aren't glad that he cheated and have as a group turned on him. Things aren't much better for Brandy, as she can't bear to show her face at school after being kicked out of the Glamazons–until her mother starts grilling her about whether she took her lipstick. Upon hearing this, Brandy decides she needs to get out of the house and leaves for school, along the way passing a group of Cleaners that have come to investigate the apartment for the source of a certain Coral Grove leak. While Cam, Jenny, Brandy, and Lee deal with school, Holger visits Mr. Ping in the hospital. After initially mistaking a heavily bandaged man for Lee's father, Holger shows Mr. Ping the gift basket he got and suggests that they play a board game. Mr. Ping is unenthusiastic about this prospect as he's just gotten a shot that's making him drowsy, but he agrees to play the game in order to placate Holger. Soon, he has passed out over a game of Gafankleshoop (the most popular board game in Holger's home country). Naturally, Holger can't stand Mr. Ping possibly missing his turn, so he does his best to wake the man. One of the things he does is open the windows to the hospital room, and when he does he spots a terrifying sight: The Serpent is heading for the hospital. He calls Lee for assistance, and Lee drops what he's doing (trying to help Biffy crack the door code for the teacher's lounge) in order to get to the hospital. He won't be there in time, though, and so he advises Holger to do something to hide Mr. Ping. At school, however, things have gone from bad to worse for Cam and Brandy, who are being made fun of on live television by Chaz, who has set up an ambush interview for the viewing pleasure of the students. Not only does this interview involve Chaz, Kimmie has been enlisted as well in order to better attack Brandy and while Tina is very displeased by this, she is unable to get the news back to being the news rather than a gossip show due to the interference of Principal Wurst, who wants to talk to her about Coral Grove. Tina jumps at the chance to get an authority figure on her side, and very soon attempts to show the candy-loving principal the evidence she's gathered with the password she purloined from Brandy's mother. At the hospital, Holger has donned the persona of Doctor Detective Cop and set to work on Mr. Ping, wrapping him in bandages much like his roommate. When he finishes up, he exits the room with Mr. Ping in a wheelchair but along the way arouses the suspicions of the on-duty nurse, who calls security. Holger has to abandon his hopes of taking the elevator when it doesn't arrive fast enough for him to escape, but this is a blessing in disguise, as the elevator was carrying The Serpent. Consequently, when The Serpent enters Mr. Ping's room and sees only one person inside (a heavily-bandaged figure), he assumes that the figure is Mr. Ping and sits down to have a father-son chat. Back at school, the interview only proceeds to worsen for Cam and Brandy, and ends when Brandy is driven into a rage by Kimmie's insults and attempts to attack her. Although most of the school has witnessed the interview, one of the people who isn't impressed is Biffy, who once again accuses Kimmie of being cruel and egotistical. Kimmie soon susses out what Biffy is trying to do, however, and taunts Biffy by telling him that she knows the code to the teacher's lounge. Biffy is naturally interested, but when Kimmie's condition for telling him the code is that he has to say that her mom isn't evil, Biffy finds himself unable to lie. However, his insistence that Cassandra is evil leads him to think that the code might be something stereotypically evil, such as the first four letters of Cassandra's name. Upon thinking this, he decides to test the hypothesis, and types in the numerical equivalent to Cass (2277). The code works, and Biffy gains access to the teacher's lounge. Meanwhile, Lee has arrived at the hospital, and he quickly gets Holger and Mr. Ping into an elevator so that they can leave. Unfortunately for them, The Serpent has discovered that the man in Mr. Ping's room is not Mr. Ping, and he rushes after them. He shuts down the elevator and climbs in through the roof, where he confronts Mr. Ping, Lee, and Holger. There, he reveals that he is Mr. Ping's first son, and he wants to know why Mr. Ping didn't protect him the way Mr. Ping has protected Lee. Desiring answers, he grabs Mr. Ping, backs out of the elevator on the ground floor, and leaves. The Serpent isn't the only one who wants answers; once again, Lee is left to question whether he is a clone or not. While The Serpent may be Lee's brother, that doesn't answer whether Lee was a clone of The Serpent or merely his younger brother. Lee isn't the only one frustrated and confused, however, as Tina is unable to log in to the Coral Grove website and show her evidence to Principal Wurst. The reasons for this soon become clear, however, as two Blue Reapers enter the room and grab her, and Principal Wurst tells her she's going on a very special journey to a very special place: Coral Grove. Gallery Characters *Lee Ping *Holger *The Serpent *Tina *Chaz *Cam *Biffy *Alfred Ping *Priscilla *Cassandra *Principal Wurst *Brandy *Kimmie *Jenny *Stepak Trivia *This episode reveals that Lee was born in 1997, while the Serpent in 1992. *The reoccurring joke of pretending to be sick to get out of doing something, or sneaking around undetected is used again, this time by the Serpent. *This episode reveals that The Serpent is Lee's older brother. *Holger frequently mentions "Knock Knock" jokes throughout the episode, referencing Lynch Webber's "Radcircles" persona from the first season. *This episode marks the second time where a main character gets sent to Coral Grove. **The first was in The Dance Part 2, where Tina Kwee, Lee Ping and Wendell Barrage get sent there, although they manage to escape. **Coincidentally, Tina Kwee is the character who gets sent to Coral Grove in this episode. *The episode reveals that Principal Wurst was acting as a spy for Cassandra McAdams. Video Category:Series 2 (AUS) Category:Images needed